Happy House of Legendaries
Happy house of Legendaries is one of the two introductions for the series PokéLegend. It is the introduction for PokéLegend House. Plot Narrator: The Pokémon legendary house. This is the house that all legendary Pokémon call "Home". The three residents human residents are hardly ever all there at once, and usually the only one there is Emily, the youngest of the three. Let's take a peak inside... A girl (Emily) is standing by a kitchen surface and cleaning it with a bright blue cloth. Jirachi comes over and floats a few moments by her side, silently. Jirachi (telepathy): Emily! Let's go play now! Emily: Soon, Jirachi. I need to finish cleaning. Jirachi: I'll do that! Jirachi grabs the cloth and rubs it quickly against the surface. some of the color peals off. Emily: Jirachi! Please let me finish, then I'll come and play. Jirachi drifts away. Emily's PokéGear (that is on the table nearby) rings. Emily looks at it and picks it up. Emily: Hi Ameline! Moves to Ameline Ameline is standing in a forest and is looking quite scared. Ameline: Emily! I think I got your directions wrong. Again! Emily (on Ameline's Gear): Did you take the central path in the fork? Ameline: Oh! I think I took the right one! Oh no, Emily! Emily (Gear): It's fine, Ameline. It just means you ended up in the forest instead of the lake. I can direct you. Ameline: The forest?! Isn't there a mad Ursaring in the forest? Emily (Gear): Well, yeah, but if you try your best not to bother it... The bushes by Ameline rustle and an angry Ursaring stumps out of them. Ameline looks at it in shock. Ursaring (raising it's arms): Uuuurr!!! Ameline (rushing up the path): Ahhhhhhhhhh!!! It's that mad Ursaring! Luxray, help meeeee! Ameline throws a Pokéball and Luxray comes out with a flash. Luxray: Luuuux! Ameline: Luxray, use Discharge on that Ursaring! Luxray charges electricity and releases a blue shock wave on Ursaring. Luxray: Lux lux lux Luxray! Ursaring falls in to a cload of dust and faints. Ameline: Ok, Luxray! Let's just get out of here quickly! Ameline runs ahead, Luxray following. Scene ends Narrator: Another one of the three human residents in the Legendary House is Tobias, who is currently on a Pokémon journey with his partner Pokémon, Darkrai. Tobias is standing by Darkrai. A boy (Nate) is standing 10 meters away from Tobias, a Gallade standing 4 meters in front of him. Nate: I'm Nate, and I challenge you and your Darkrai to a battle! Tobias: I am Tobias. Rest assure I have won not a small amount of battles. Nate: You might have a legendary Pokémon on your side, but I can still beat you! Tobias: Challenge me, but I don't promise that you will win. Nate: Come on then, Gallade! Use Close combat! Gallade rushes forward towards Darkrai, but Darkrai evoids the attack and floats upwards. Tobias: Darkrai, Dark pulse! Darkrai creates a dark dark ball and line- attacks it at Gallade. It hits Gallade and sends it flying. Nate: No, Gallade! Nate takes out a Pokéball and Gallade returns with a red beam. Scene ends Narrator: But also Darkrai has it's downfalls. It's first defeat was in the Sinnoh league... Tobias' Darkrai is up against Ash's Sceptile. Ash: Sceptile! Use Leaf storm! Tobias: Ice beam again! Darkrai uses Ice beam again and Sceptile creates a leaf storm. The Ice beam hits Sceptile. Ash: Agh! Sceptile, no! Sceptile lands safely on the ground, but it has taken damage. Tobias: Your plan to overpower Darkrai is not going to work. Now, Darkrai, Use Dark void! Darkrai creates a big, dark and sludgy ball and aims it at Sceptile. It hits Sceptile and it falls asleep. Ash: Wake up, Sceptile! You gotta wake up! Pikachu: Pika pika! Tobias: Darkrai, Dream eater. Darkrai becomes a shadow and drifts towards Sceptile. Sceptile is hit by the attack and is being damaged by the effect. Ash: Sceptile! Come on! Snap out of it! Wake up, Sceptile! Sceptile wakes up and gets to it's feet. Tobias: What?! Ash: All right, Sceptile! Use Leaf blade! Sceptile's arm leaves glow and it runs towards Darkrai's right side, hitting it with it's left blade. Sceptile returns and hits Darkrai again, this time with it's right blade. Darkrai faints and falls. Referee: Darkrai is unable to battle! Sceptile wins! Scene ends Narrator: Tobias might seem like quite a selfish person, but this is not quite true... Tobias is sitting on a rock by Darkrai in the middle of the night. Tobias: I remember when we won in the Sinnoh league. Darkrai (telepathy): In which semi-final's I was beaten last? Tobias: Yes. The name was Ash, wasn't it? Darkrai: Yes, I think so. Tobias: You know, Darkrai, I can see Ash going far. Darkrai: Yes. It seems so. Tobias: Wish I can say the same for you three. Tobias throws two Pokéballs and Latios and Entei appear with a flash of light. Darkrai: What do you mean? Tobias: Why do you three want to be in Pokéballs? Why do you want to belong to someone? I want you to be free Pokémon, not battlers for a helpless human, battling other Pokémon who were trapped the same way by humans. Darkrai: We don't want to leave you! Tobias: But you must, Darkrai, Latios, Entei. You are legendary Pokémon and you must do what every legendary Pokémon must do: exist for the sake of other Pokémon. Nothing more than that. Entei: But you know that we will appear when the Pokémon need us, we can sense when they do... Tobias: And that is because you have the outside sensation, but what if a Pokémon is in danger for other reasons? Say, by humans? Tobias picks up the Sinnoh league trophy. Tobias: This trophy... He throws it hard on the ground Tobias: ... is a token of shame. Darkrai: What are you doing? Tobias: I won this by battling with Pokémon, something I wish to stop one day. Even more than that! I won this battling with legendary Pokémon!! Do you know what this means? I have used powers that are supposed to be used for the sake of Pokémon only, used it for no reason, to share a goal with many other humans and become a Pokémon master! This should not be allowed. Suddenly Darkrai looks up and so do Entei and Latios. Tobias: What's the matter? He looks up too. The four see a shooting star in the night sky. Darkrai: Jirachi's call... Tobias: Them let's go home. No, none of you are returning to you Pokéballs. Darkrai: In that case... Tobias climbs on to Darkrai's back and Entei on to Latios' back. Narrator: And Tobias is off to the Pokémon legendary house, following a call from Jirachi, a shooting star. Scene ends A young man (Pierce) is standing in a room that it's ceiling is made of glass. A female (Domino) and another male (Arjan) are standing next to him, and all are standing in front of Giovanni, who is sitting on an armchair and petting his Persian. Giovanni: Then the location of this house you are talking about is still unknown? Domino: Yes. We are still trying to locate it. Arjan: Sir, you can trust us to tell you as soon as we find the exact location. Giovanni: Yes, and you are of the few that I still trust... The automatic door slides open and a gTeam Rocket agent walks in. Agent: Sir! Lugia has been spotted again, in a close place to the last sighting. Giovanni: Good work, Marinus. We might be getting closer than we think. Agent (Marinus): I hope so, sir. Domino (looking up): And so... what's that? All three elite officers look up and see a shooting star in the night sky. Pierce returns his head to a normal state and frowns. Arjan: May that shooting star give us luck in our hunt! Giovanni: Hm hm, and it better. Persian: Puurrrr. Marinus (looking at his spy machine): Wait! What's this? Domino: Huh? Giovanni: What is it? Marinus: It's an urgent massage from agent Kenye! Domino: I don't trust that idiot's word! Giovanni: Pierce? They look at Pierce. He is shaking. Arjan: Pierce! Pierce: I need to... check the massage status. He rushes out of the room through the automatic door. Scene ends Pierce is walking as fast as he could through a metal walled corridor and reaches an exit. The exit is a hole in the wall that is open to the night. Pierce jumps out of it. He takes a Pokéball out. Pierce: Go, Raikou! He throws the Pokéball and Raikou appears. Pierce (stroking Raikou's head): Raikou... Raikou: Raaaaii! Pierce: I just saw Jirachi's signal. I am worried they have managed to locate our house? Pierce climbs on Raikou's back and it leaps to it's feet and dashes off. Scene ends Emily is standing in a moonlit grass patch next to Ameline. Standing by them are Suicune, Jirachi, Shaymin (sky form) and Manaphy. Not far from them are standing two Team Rocket agents, Nevada and Kenye. Ameline (taking out a Pokéball): Who are you and what do you want? Shaymin (telepathy): Oh, I... can't stand it... Shaymin turns back in to land form and Emily catches it. Jirachi: Present yourself now! Suicune: Cuuune! Nevada: You ask who it is, you will get an answer! Kenye: Next time remember, you'll be an advancer! Nevada: We stop the good guys from achieving with brilliance! Kenye: At nicking Pokémon we have experience! Nevada: We'll give you our fresh picks, straight from the grotto! Kenye: We're just unbeatable, it's in our motto! Nevada: It's... Nevada! Kenye: Kenye too! Nevada: Cuz Team Rocket will forever rule! Kenye: And we are the bad guys, not only cool! Monferno: Monferno! Mon mon monferno! Emily: Team Rocket, I'nit? Manaphy: Mana mana! Ameline (throwing the Pokéball): Go, Dragonair! Dragonair appears with a flash of light. Dragonair: Naaaair! Emily: Don't, Ameline! I don't want you to cause Dragonair to battle! Ameline: I bet these two want to get their hands on the Pokémon! I need to stop them! Monferno: Monferno mon mon! Nevada: Oh, Monferno! Shut up and return! She takes out a Pokéball and Monferno returns. Kenye: That's right, and now it's my turn! He throws a Pokéball and Ninjask appears. Ninjask: Jask! Kenye: Use Hyper beam, O mighty Ninjask! Nevada: Don't be stupid, you don't need to ask! Ameline: Dragonair, hit these freaks with Twister! Ninjask uses Hyper beam and Dragonair creates a small tornado and aims it at Ninjask, Nevada and Kenye. The Hyper beam mixes with the Twister and the tornado becomes more powerful and hits the three, sending them flying. Ameline: Looks like Team Rocket's downfall! Nevada (from above): Seems more like an upfall to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Ninjask: Jaaaaaaaask! Kenye: My spy messenger! Kenye's spy messenger falls to the ground and blows up. At that moment, Pierce and Tobias appear in the sky. Tobias: You all OK now? Pierce: We need to secure the area! Team Rocket know about the find! Ameline (saluting): Ai ai, captain! Emily: Then let's go! Scene ends Emily, Ameline, Pierce and Tobias are sitting on the grass in front of The Legendary House, at the time of sunrise. All the Pokémon are standing by them, looking happy. Ameline: Pheeew! I'm exhausted! Tobias: At least now they can't come back for a while. Pierce: And their spy messenger broke, so they won't be able to tell much! Emily: Yes, so now everybody: To bed! Pierce: Hey, not a bad idea! Ameline: Mind if I- Emily: That's what you're here for! Tobias: Okay, everybody upstairs! They go in to the house, some of the Pokémon following them. Entei walks over to Raikou, and both go over to Suicune. Entei: Taaaaiii! Raikou: Kuuuu! Manaphy comes over and breaks between the two. Manaphy: Mana na! Suicune (shaking it's head): Cuune... The end Characters Human Emily Ameline Tobias Nate Pierce Giovanni Domino Arjan Marinus Kenye and Nevada Pokémon The Legendary House Pokémon Ursaring Ameline's Luxray Nate's Gallade Nevada's Monferno Ameline's Dragonair Kenye's Ninjask Category:Episodes Category:The PokéLegend Category:PokéLegend House